Granger/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Vagrant Poet Task Target: Hit enemies with the 6th bullet, which deals Critical Damage through his Basic Attack. Complete it 8 times. There was once a tale going around the Land of Dawn about a musician. No one ever knew where he came from nor where he was headed. Everyone just called him the vagrant poet, Granger. Granger was orphaned during the war between the Moniyan Empire and the Southern Mountains. He was picked up by the Imperial Army, then sent to the Monastery of Light. Similar to all orphans, Granger was silent and isolated, but only music and firearms became his most loyal partners. During his growth, Granger became a Demon Hunter like Alucard. It's said that his gun speed and bullets has exceeded anything you can imagine, especially the power of the last bullet explosion which causes enormous damage. Chapter 2: Speedy Killshot Task Target: Use Rhapsody and hit the same enemy with all 6 bullets. Complete it 12 times. Granger enjoyed music very much. He would instantly turn a beautiful piece of music into a battle song, and the ups and downs of music often made him excited. Soon after, he took the lead among the demon hunters. Even the S-Level Tasks were not a big deal to him. Impressed by his efficiency and abilities, Alucard, one of the most well-known demon hunters, admired and respected Granger. In order to pursue the pleasure of killing enemies and completing tasks quickly, Granger would often give the most fatal attack to his enemies. The bullets were like secret orders, chasing the enemies just as Granger's assumption. When all six bullets hit the target, the fallen enemy could feel the horror of Granger. Chapter 3: Demon's Nightmare Task Target: Deal the most damage of both sides with the least deaths when the match ends. Complete it 2 times. Everyone in the Monastery of Light knew that he abhorred war and demons, to which he lost his family and home, thus he wouldn't hesitate to be a hunter. Violins, however, meant a lot to him as they soothed his misery and nightmares. Since Granger held a gun for the first time, he has consistently exceeded expectations in both practice and actual combat. He is a perfectionist in solo combat and teamwork. Granger is one of the strongest men in the Monastery of Light, with good combat techniques and a strong sense of avoiding danger. Chapter 4: Invincible Shooter Task Target: Kill enemy heroes that are out of sight with Death Sonata. Complete it 6 times. The news about Granger soon spread among the demons. As long as they heard a horribly sad melody, they would escape with haste because this could be a Death Sonata specifically for the demons. So every time the sonata ends, there will be a demon defeated. Granger is an opponent that no one wants to meet. Not only is he good at hiding, but he's also good at shooting from a distance. Burst shots at close range and precision shots from a distance are the most common ways for Granger to attack. He is the Invicible Shooter in the Land of Dawn! Category:Hero mastery code Category:Granger